Seed of Tranquility
by Hybrid Daemon
Summary: A small shard of great power surfaces among the 3 worlds every 1,000 years. This time its resurface only to embeded in Yukina's Soul, making her the next target for the twin Gods of Chaos.


Notes: All right people, my first fanfic for FF.net. Should it be good or bad is entirely up to you. Oh, this is just a teaser, next chapter would tell how everything came to be.  
  
Disclaimers: I know the rope people! Or, at least I think I do. Feh to hell with it. *throws rope away* I don't own YYH or Lii, Kanna, Shinta and some other oc in here. I just stole those three from my cousin. ^__________^  
  
~+~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SLOW DOWN!!!! SLOWDOWNSLOWDOWNSLOWDOWNSLOWDOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The truck ran a red light.  
  
"That was a red light! THAT WAS A RED LIGHT!! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO STOP AT THOSE!?!???"  
  
"Will you shut up??! I'm trying to drive here!"  
  
"Like hell you are!!"  
  
Yukina tightly held onto her seat as Kuronue was yelling his head off at the link of his Soul. Lii growled and made a violent turn, causing the other vehicles to go screeching and spinning to avoid hitting her.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Kuronue screamed as he felt his back being slammed against the door on his side. Yukina collided against him. Instinctively, the bat demon held the Koorime to him as the tires screeched against the street; burning rubber against the black pavement.  
  
Lii slammed on the gas once more, tearing down the street as the police cars that were tailing her, swirled around to avoid hitting the truck zooming at them. After recuperating themselves, they took after the speeding truck.  
  
"KIBUYA!! YOU CRAZY FOX!!!" Shouted Kuronue, still holding Yukina to him. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US BEFORE THOSE TWIN GODS DO!!!!!"  
  
"Ch, I'm more worried about the police cars on our tail." Another violent turn, "Besides, who gives a damn about those two gods? They can't exactly hurt us us we have Yukina." Lii grinned; turning her head to look at her two frighten passengers in the back-seat.  
  
Kuronue growled as Yukina gave out a shaky sigh. Her garnet eyes widen suddenly. "LOOK OUT!!" She pointed at the window shield.  
  
Lii turned her head, her dark blue eyes widen. It was too late to step on the brake as another car was slowly backing out of its garage. She ducked as Kuronue hugged Yukina to him, shielding both of them with his wings.  
  
The car hit the back of the other unsuspecting car with tremendous force, sending it swirling as Lii's own vehicle flipped over. The Youko-pup screamed as it flipped over once more. Some of the windows on her truck were either cracked or completely shattered from the flipping over.  
  
It was silent.  
  
The people that were around had witness everything and began to whisper among each other, forming a crowd near the accident. Some of the people from the crowd had rush to go check on the car Lii's truck had hit.  
  
Kuronue's black midnight wings, slowly uncovered the Koorime and himself. The two ere unfazed and unhurt until Yukina pointed at a slightly bleeding gash on his right arm. The chimera looked confused to see nothing had scratched him.  
  
His indigo eyes widen. "KIBUYA!" He scrambled forward to see the Youko-pup gone human was knocked out. Her black blue hair was free from the braid it was braided in, as there were some tears in her clothes. There he spotted a large piece of glass jammed into her upper right arm; the wound still bleeding.  
  
Yukina gasped and looked away. Kuronue cursed and leaned over and gently pulled the glass out. Lii's body jerked.  
  
"Stupid whelp," He muttered, slowly and gently pulling the 17-year-old body into the back. "Good thing we were wearing our seatbelts."  
  
*FWOOM!*  
  
Both demons flinched as the smoke from the engine suddenly erupted into flames.  
  
"Okay! That's our cue to go!" Kuronue shouted, kicking the door open on his side. "Come on Yukina." He gently pushed the Koorime out then followed after with Lii's body in his arms.  
  
The truck exploded into flames. Kuronue and Yukina looked back to see the crowd horrified; thinking that somebody was still in the flaming vehicle. The two demons looked at each other. "A little longer and we would've been toast. Though I prefer to be done extra crispy." He caused Yukina to giggle lightly, making the chimera smile. They both ran off.  
  
"Let this all be a lesson," Kuronue growled. "Never let a 17 year old name Lii, drive." Yukina smiled as they retreated into the alleyway. "I like to know how she EVEN got her license." The chimera muttered as he helped the Koorime onto his back while still holding Lii in his arms.  
  
He took to the sky, leaving the accident behind and headed towards Yuusuke's apartment.  
  
Standing there on a building not far from the accident, stood the silver hair God of Chaos; Loki. He growled to see his plan on getting rid of the Koorime's guardian's had failed.  
  
*Oh well, I'll just let Eris have her fun.* He thought, disappearing into thin air.  
  
~+~ 


End file.
